


[Prompt] Ruby turns into a dog girl with a fat knotted cock

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Girl grows a cock, Grimmification, Knotting, Multi, Oral Knotting, Rimming, Transformation, facefuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: What the title says, really. I'm doing prompts on tumblr again and got a simple one here."Ruby tuns into a dog girl with a fat knotted cock " (sic)So she turns into a Grimm doggirl and facefucks Yang while Weiss eats her ass out. Easy peasy~ Porn without play baybee.





	[Prompt] Ruby turns into a dog girl with a fat knotted cock

Ruby clutched at her arm, an encounter with the Grimm had led to her earning a rather nasty gash along, she pushes the fabric of her torn dress against it before peeling her fingers back to assess the damage.  
"Everything okay, Ruby?" Yang plants a palm on Ruby's shoulder, the poor wounded girl nods her head.  
"Yeah, it doesn't look that deep." Ruby pouts, bleeding but mostly fine. "I can still move my fingers, see?" she gave her sister an eager grin, wiggling her digits towards her. "It's just a scratch." Ruby beams, her body tingling.  
"Good. We took care of the last of them, so let's get you out of here." Yang was naturally worried for her darling sister, Ruby nods her head.  
"Mhmm!" the ebony haired girl smiles, taking a step towards Yang before she stumbles forwards and her knees hit the ground. "Eep!" Ruby giggles playfully, as though it was a joke she'd just played. Her palms fall flat onto the ground and her hips start to lift, her back arching. "Yang.. I feel funny.." Ruby pants out weakly, her eyes flash crimson for half a second.  
"What's going on!" Weiss lets out a derisive cry as Ruby pushes her hips down and lets out a drawn out moan. "Is she doing yoga!" Weiss can't believe what she's seeing, watching Ruby with disbelief in her eyes.  
"I don't know.." Yang confesses, watching Ruby's back arch and her spine flex. The wound heals over itself, as little tufs of black fur spill through Ruby's outfit.

Ruby's mind was drowned in pure, carnal pleasure. Her body moves on automatic as she lets out a feral little growl. Her soft pink panties suddenly feel so tight around the growing crimson nub protruding from her cuntlips. "Y-Yaaaaang~" Ruby slurs as her fingernails curl into the dirt, twisting into longer little claws. The same as her toes beneath her.  
Those panties are pushed down slightly, and her skirt is lifted up. Her asscheeks pushed apart as a fluffy black tail protrudes from between her asscheeks and lifts itself straight up into the air. "I feel.. Really good." Ruby slurs as her face starts to twist as well. Pointier teeth, sharper smile. Two floppy pyramids called ears sprouting from the top of her head. "Ghuuuuh~" Ruby's eyes roll, her pupils widening and becoming a dark shade of crimson.  
Her panties are stretched out by the rapidly swelling grot beneath them, clinging to her thighs as the pink undies are pulled to their very limits. Stretched and strainned like a cotton condom around Ruby's bright red knotted cock. The spaded tip of her canine member splurts preslop into her undies, forming a dark patch of arousal at the end. "Yang~!" Ruby's twisted body snarls up at her busty blonde sister's body. She was half dog, half Grim. Crimson marks form patterns over her ebony fur. "I want you!" she manages to bark out, before leaping atop her busty sister's body.

WHAP~ WHAP~ WHAP~ Ruby's fuzzy balls bounce off of Yang's face as the blonde gags and splutters, pinned to her back by the sheer speed of the canine girl atop of her. Yang's hands instinctively grab at Ruby's asscheeks, Weiss's eyes widen as she stares at the sight. "What the hell!" Weiss squeals. "This is disgusting!" Weiss prepares her weapon, mabe something could stop the frantic jackhammering of Ruby's hips.  
GHLOOOORP. The sheer speed with which Ruby pounded Yang's face had bubbles of spit flying from the blonde's features, the dogggirl moved so fast Weiss was sure she was seeing double. Yang's throat bulges with every harsh pump, her body writhing beneath her sisters crimson knot.  
"Don't be a spoil-sport, Weiss!" Ruby lets out a perverted moan, her flat tongue wagging freely from her lips. She reache sback and grabs at Weiss's dress, her lower half moving on automatic to well and truly facefuck her gagging, choking sister. She grabs at Weiss's dress and SHOVES the girl down behind her. Just as quickly moving to pull the heiress's snow white mane and shove the girls face into her ass. "Just like that!" the twisted Grimmslut giggles wildly.   
Her pace only quickens as she holds Weiss's face to her pery asscheeks, lifting Weiss's head and shoving it straight down ,she forces Weiss's struggling, thrashing face to lap and lick across her ass mercilessly. Weiss didn't get a say in the matter, she was being dragged along those asscheeks with such speed and force.  
Ruby was a frantic, panting frenzy. She drills down into Yang's gullet and wobbles her asscheeks all over Weiss's face. Her steely grip never releasing the Schnee brat, dragging her up and down, up and down. Forcing that tongue to flick along her cute, pink rim. "Ghuh, sis~!" Ruby cries as her crimson knot flares out, sheathed balls deep into her sister's maw. The wild facefucking comes to a stop in one beautiful moment as Ruby rides out her orgasm with needy, heavenly mewls and squeaks.  
Her fat knot bulges out Yang's lips, stretching them around that obscene length in such a slutty display. Thick hot gushes of potent thickness spray down Yang's facehole as the Schnee Brat peppers Ruby's asshole in kisses, slurping against that rear with a weak moan.  
Ghlp. Ghlp. Ghlp. Yang has no choice but to swallow down steamy, stringy ropes of that canine seed. The hot white spray streaks along the back of her gullet and works its way down her throat, making her belly bulge each time. Ruby's tail wags in perverted glee as she watches the blonde's gullet bulge with every mouthful, knowing she really was pumping the girl full as she guzzled down that thick tar.  
GHLP. GHLRRRP. It was too much for Yang, Ruby's overfull balls as hyperactive as the girl they dangled from, and so Yang's amethyst eyes widened as a slimy bubble of snot and cum bursts from her face. "HMGMHHFFF!" she gags loudly, srings of seed leaking from either side of her lips, making such a shiny wet mess of her face until she was finally freed from that dick down her face. Ruby's knot still engorged.  
"Pwah..." Yang moans, her mouth agape and bubbles of the potent jizzm pool in her lips, splattering over her face and hair. Weiss was dropped, and left to roll onto her side. Her face dazed and dripping with sweat, even her normally flawless hair a mess as she pants weakly.  
"Ready for more?" Ruby's crimson cock was still rock hard.

**Author's Note:**

> https://izissiaprompts.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's where I'm doing prompts.
> 
> https://discord.gg/yCNshA8  
> Here's my cool discord to hang out with~


End file.
